Vine Para Algo Más
by Yubashiri Zoro
Summary: ShikaTema, una historia adaptada de una película. Dedicado a todo fan del Shikatema Canon.


Los personajes ni el contexto de la historia son de mi propiedad, es una adaptación de una película al mundo de Naruto, con algunos cambios en la trama.

— Querida Temari... no... Mi querida Temari _—_ dijo volteándose el joven líder con una rosa roja en sus manos, ante sus compañeros de misión que trataban de ayudarle a escribir una carta para su amada.  
_— _Mejor... _— _se le escucho al ninja que tenía la pluma y el papel, mientras escribía lo que le dictaban.

Mientras percibía los olores de la rosa, pensó que debía seguir en la carta. _— _Como te extraño..._—_ dijo.

Al escuchar esto se mostró la negativa de la mayoría de los ninjas ya experimentados.  
_— _Que cosa... tsk... estuvo mal eso _— _dirigiéndose a todos, mostrando una cara de duda frente a todos sus compañeros.  
_— _Bueno, eso depende de ti, es tu funeral... perdón, quiero decir tu carta... _— _cerrando los ojos el ninja que tenía la pluma y el papel. Era el más experimentado y sabía que el joven líder nunca había hecho regalos o enviado una carta a la chica que amaba.

Para romper el silencio, el ninja más joven en el grupo dijo que pusieran algo sobre sus pechos.

Que los extrañas mucho dijo otro.  
_— _Sus pechos..._—_ notando la duda en sus palabras el joven líder.  
_— _Sí, sí, pero, yo quisiera decir algo más arriba de sus pechos_—_ dijo el ninja más experimentado.  
_— _Extraño su garganta... _— _de nuevo notando la duda en sus palabras el joven líder.  
_— _Algo más alto, no sé, algo hacia el cielo _— _exclamo el ninja más experimentado.  
_— _La luna, sus pechos no son tan impresionantes _—_ se dirigió a la conversación la fémina del grupo de shinobis. Al decir esto, se llevó algunas sonrisas de los shinobis más jóvenes.  
_— _La luna, la luna... _— _exclamo el joven líder oliendo una vez más la rosa.

_— _Es extraño pensar que no te he visto en un mes... he visto la luna nueva pero no a ti, he visto el sol salir y ocultarse pero nada tan bello como tu hermoso rostro _—_ dijo el joven líder en frente de sus compañeros, demostrando que estaba inspirado esa noche.

Sus aliados estaban sorprendidos de las palabras tan hermosas de su líder, sólo diciéndole que era muy hermoso.

Uno de los shinobis hablo, _— _Yo conocí a una mujer que... bueno ella me rompió el corazón pero yo decía... _—._

*-*  
_— _Las piezas rotas de mi corazón son tan pequeñas que podían pasar a través de una aguja _— _termino leyendo la princesa de Suna. Ya teniendo la carta terminada en sus manos.  
_— _Escribe como si yo hubiera muerto _—_ suspiro la joven rubia.  
_— _Si princesa, el también muere... _— _hablo el mensajero que le había entregado la carta.

*-*

El ninja más joven hablo, _— _Ella le cocinaba al señor feudal del país del rayo... _—_ botando unas cuantas lagrimas termino, Además la extraño como el sol extraña la flor... llorando a mas no poder.

*-*  
_— _Te extraño como el sol extraña a la flor, como el sol extraña a la flor en el más frio invierno, en vez de la belleza para dirigir su luz, el corazón se endurece como el mundo helado al que tu ausencia me desterró _—_ dejando a un lado la carta la princesa de Suna, con un sentimiento encontrado hacia él, paseándose por la sala donde se encontraba.

*  
_— _Estoy en una misión cerca de la ciudad de Harris, me parecerá vacía e invernal si no estás hay _— _dijo el joven líder, mientras caminaba alrededor de sus aliados.  
_— _Excelente _— _exclamo el que tenía la pluma y el papel, mientras escribía se dirigió a la ninja... _—_Para terminar..._—._  
_— _Con esperanza, debe terminar con esperanza... mi esposo falleció... pero me enseño una cosa la esperanza... _— _hablo la joven ninja.

*-*  
_—_ La esperanza es mi guía, es la que me sostiene en el día y en especial en la noche. La esperanza de cuando desapareces de mi vista no será la última vez de que pueda verte _—. _Termino leyendo la joven princesa, con lágrimas en sus ojos color jade.

A lo que el mensajero le alcanzo un pañuelo y ella recibiéndolo, así secándose las lágrimas.

*-*  
_— _Y terminara así, con todo el amor que poseo Shikamaru... _—_ hablo el Nara, agarrando la flor contra su pecho.  
_— _Mejor vago_—_ dijo el ninja más experimentado, aquel que tenía el papel y la pluma. Diciendo esto todos los ninjas soltaron una leve carcajada.

*-*  
_— _Con todo el amor que poseo, siempre tuyo, el caballero de tu corazón _—_. Al terminar, la carta la apego a su pecho, cerrando los ojos y beso suavemente la carta.

Al ver esto el mensajero, se dio cuenta que le brotaban algunas lágrimas. Y este exclamo. _—_ Eres una mujer muy problemática sabes _—_.

La princesa rápidamente, regreso del mundo de sus pensamientos y volteo, al verlo una nube se había disipado, era el ninja al que amaba y le había dado tan hermosa carta.

De un pequeño, salto abrazo a Shikamaru hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del Nara, a lo que este solo la agarro por su espalda y puso su mentón en la cabeza de la rubia.  
_— _Te amo... _— _se escuchó decir a la rubia. A lo que el Nara la agarró del cuello suavemente y coloco un beso en sus perfectos labios.

Al terminar el dulce beso que se daban, le dijo... _— _Eso ya lo sabía mujer_—_. Sin embargo, vine para algo más, sacando una pequeña caja de su chaleco enseñándole un anillo, término diciéndole. Aceptarías casarte conmigo.

A lo que la bella rubia, le dijo, _— _sólo estuviste un mes lejos de mi... _—_ con lágrimas en sus ojos, finalizo diciéndole que si aceptaba.

La petición termino con un dulce beso de parte de los dos.

*-*


End file.
